Unintended Consequences
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Ailyth talks to Wyl after the end of his quest.


Title: Unintended Consequences

Author/Artist: electric_butterfly

Rating: PG

Warnings: MASS SPOILERS. C path ending spoilers.

Word count: 1134

Summary: Ailyth talks to Wylfred about the fates of those around him.

A/N: Here is the prompt-Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Wyl: Losing Touch - Having the power over life and death, but not knowing how to use it can mean the death of those you cherish most.

This one proved longer than I thought, but easier to write. Likely because I decided to keep it as vague as possible. FTR, this is the not only the final fic of 2010, but of the DECADE. Enjoy! Happy New Year! For the dreamwidth community: areyougame.

* * *

Excuse me. Pardon me. Surely, I cannot be in your way now. How is Niflheim for you? Is it to your liking? Does it matter now? You will serve us well here. There will be many exciting things for us to do. In time, you will learn to enjoy them. In time, your 'nearest and dearest' will be enjoying them too.

I do recall telling you that 'having the power over life and death, but not knowing how to use it can mean the death of those you cherish most.' How could I possibly forget? I had no idea that you would take it so literally. I have to admit that you handled the Plume quite cleverly. If only you knew what happened after they died. I saw no point in letting you know, but would it have made a difference? Does it matter now?

You invoked the Plume on those who were 'just enough'. Close enough to count as friends, but far enough for their deaths to mean little to you. I can't say I blame you, especially since Gwendyl had an ability that even the strongest would have been unable to resist. However, he's in Valhalla. Do you really believe he deserves that? He would have far more suitable for these hallowed halls in Niflheim. Oh well. Too late now. Darius was an interesting one since he was the last to have been Plumed. What stopped you from doing it earlier? You don't have to answer that. He serves the Valkyrie now.

Then, there's Lockswell, a very skilled assassin. So skilled that no one thought that he had been the one who worked with a relative named Fauxnel to eliminate a very important person for the purpose of raising a fallen House. Oh well. I'll get to that later. The point is that he got away with it and who knows how many other atrocities done for the sake of his daughter. At least he died in the arms of his dear Cheripha and with redemption fully in his grasp. At least you showed her the kindness of Asgard soon after the death of her father. I don't entirely blame you for being rid of her. She'd be annoying in this realm, that is for certain.

That leaves Duwain, the only plumed one who easily counted as among the few you cherished most. I suppose his ability was too good to pass up, yes? I took great pleasure in the suffering it caused that viper Rosea. Oh, how she screamed and cried over his death! I'll never forget how hard I laughed at her tears, and how the Haughns looked on with bafflement and suspicion towards you. Such great pleasure! Now? She'll never see him again! At least Duwain will have Thyodor as a battle partner for Ragnarök. Or, Lieselotte. They'd make an interesting couple, don't you think? Perhaps even a threesome! Hahaha! Loki certainly enjoys having her around.

So, you spared those who were closest to you. Three people, but more than enough for your purposes. You did them no favors. Auguste and Reinhilde Haughn lost touch with their eldest son, and they decided to spend the rest of their lives on the field of battle. No doubt they regret taking on the Valkyrie, but they no longer care about the consequences. Not yet, at least.

Finally, there's the faux Saintess Rosea. Ahahah! Poor, phony, loathsome hypocrite Rosea. Gods, Wylfred, your taste! Good thing you never viewed her as anything other than a friend, or I'd be feasting upon your bones right now. I don't know what you see in such a coward. Yes, that's right, I speak the truth about her. I saw everything at the Ruins. If the deck had not been stacked heavily in Rosea's favor, she would not have had the guts to even think of stabbing Lieselotte in the back, much less actually do it. Rosea thought for sure that she got away with it. After all, a kind, gentle Priestess couldn't possibly be capable of killing anyone the way she did, right? She counted on that from the populace she worked so hard to fool. She would have been successful if I had kept my mouth shut, but I simply had to let as many people as possible know the truth about "the Saintess".

Fauxnel helped as well. He had a familiar in those Ruins, and a wide network of people on his side. I'd like to meet him just to shake his hand. Such a magnificent bastard! I care nothing about his intention, only that he amuses me. I'll be seeing him later, and then maybe you'll be meeting him too someday.

Oh, Rosea? How could I forget? Turns out that she was among the many sources of the infighting in Artolia. People believe what they wish, and she learned that the hard way. Who wants to work with a cold-blooded murderer? I don't blame people for not wanting anything to do with her. Did you know that she went back to the Crown Palace to try and clear her name? What a goose! By the time Fauxnel got through with her, she became a bitter, angry shell of a person, powerless and silent. In an effort of keep the peace, King Joshua banished her not just from the Crown Palace, but from all major areas of Artolia. Only the Haughns took her in, and there she discovered in great horror that she played right into Liesel's hands. Unreal, eh? Seems that the red cloaked Niflheim-cheat knew that she was going to die, and prefered a swift death over the torturous one that Prince Langrey would have surely provided once he got his hands on her. She took great pleasure in using her Einherjar's Request to tell Rosea all about it. Ohhohoho. Talk about unintended consequences! I know not how the Priestess responded or if she even cared at that point. All I know is that she never truly avenged Sir Cennair at all. Too bad.

All three of them are dead. No need to tell you how because they will be joining you soon in this very room. There will be no need to torment Rosea since she will be doing it all herself. She will thirst for revenge that will never be quenched, cry against injustice that will never be fixed, and pray for an absolution that will never come.

The Haughns and Rosea will no doubt blame you for it all, and why not? You're the reason why they're here. Had they not allied with you, then perhaps they would have ended differently. They will surely curse you, fight you, and rage against you while I look on with great joy.

A joy that will last for all eternity!


End file.
